Getting A Leash
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: Haruka, her friend Arisu,  Sesshomaru and the gang are assassins.  By day they work in a office.  Well, Haruka has Sesshomaru as a partner, and hates every second of it.  Then one day she goes to drop off some paperwork to him, and finds him sick.
1. Chapter 1

Getting A Leash

Chapter1:I hate my job

Beeeep...beeeeep...beeeep...bee-.

I smash the top of my alarm with my fist.

Rubbing my eyes, I sit up in my bed.

I look over at my clock, or rather, what was left of it.

3:30.

I hate my job.

Groaning I slide out of my bed and walk over to my bureau.

It ain't easy being assassin, especially when you're stuck with a partner like-.

My phone rang, the tune was,"Raise Your Glass", by P!nk.

I flipped the top open and was greeted with,"You're late Haruka".

"How can I be late?, it's 3:30?".

"If you hadn't hit it so many times it would have said 4:10".

"Shut up Sesshomaru before I-wait, it's 4:10, oh shit I'm late!".

"Stop screaming into the phone, you're hurting my ears you unruly cat".

"Well then, listen to this", I said while hanging up.

I got out my stuff and changed.

I put on a black shirt with no sleeves and a turtle neck.

Next came a red open skirt with brown pants and black knee high boots.

I then put on white arm length gloves on, and put my waist length maroon hair in a ponytail, but my left bang was so long it covered my left orchid cat eye.

I grabbed my belt that had a bunch of pouches and put it around my waist.

Then I put 7 throwing knives in one pouch, 5 smoke grenades in another, 2 small first-aid kits in one, and then I put my identification card in a pocket in my shorts.

I opened my window, and saw a familiar black B.M.W. waiting on the street in front of my apartment.

Now don't get me wrong, I hate Sesshomaru's guts, but I need a ride to work every morning, and since he lives a few blocks away, he reluctantly said he would help.

To Do List:

#1:Kill Sesshomaru's brother

#2:Get my C.D. back from Sango

#3:Get black-out worthy drunk with Miroku

#4:Kill my best friend and bring her back to kill again

#5:Either kill Sesshomaru or get driven utterly insane

Yeah, those are my goals.

I sighed and jumped out of the window, landing in front on my door.

I opened it, locked it, closed it, and headed for the car.

The window rolled down to show a irretated Sesshomaru.

Haruka:1 Sesshomaru:342

Hey, at least I'm making progress.

Me, Sesshmomaru, his brother Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and my best friend Arisu all work at the same place.

We're all assassins, but the base's cover-up, is a office where we do stupid paperwork all day until night fall where we can actually do our jobs.

Lucky for me, I'm the one who,"supervises what's going on", so when the boss is around I act sharp and focused, and when he leaves, I do whatever the hell I want!.

I've done a lot of things to get where I am.

I've studied, I've done favors, I've done everything in the book to get on the boss's good side.

Thankfully, it paid off.

I thought it would be like any other day.

Boy was I wrong.

We got to the office, and right when I walk in, the annoucer say on the intercom,"Could Miss Suzuki come to Chief Myouga's office?".

I thought it was for praise.

Again I was ever so often wrong.

"Take a seat Haruka".

I slumped into a chair, and waited for the praise, instead I got-.

"You're being demoted".

"Eh?".

That wasn't exactly what I was going for.

"I was told that you were miss-using your privilages.

"Who told you such nonsense?".

Arisu strolled in, and I said mentally,"I'm switching, Arisu'd job with yours, so from now on during the day you'll be doing paperwork, all right?".

I tried to look like it didn't bother me and said,"All right, well, I'll be going to work now".

"That's the spirit!", Myouga smiled.

At Haruka's desk...

Her mouth fell open as she saw stacks and stacks of paperwork that had to be proofread, redone and returned.

That's it, #1 has been switched with #4!".

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Chapter2:Need A Lift?

The last few days were hell!

First, Miroku comes to work drunk, and spills coffee on my computer, thus it came out of my salary, then I catch my hand in my apartment door, yet another bill.

And now, Sesshomaru hasn't shown up at work for the past 2 days.

I'm walking to his house with a bunch of paperwork.

When I get to the front door, I pick up the scent of sickness.

I use my key and open the door, I got it from him in case I needed to do stuff like this.

Walking in, the house is dark except for the lamp that was on low next to the arm of the futon.

Then I realize, Sesshomaru is on the couch, and sounds like he's wheezing.

I drop the stuff on to the table and go to feel his forehead.

He grabs my hand and opens a eye.

"What are you*cough, cough*, doing here?", he asked as he tried to get up.

I lightly pushed him back own and said,"You're sick, and it's obvious that youcan't take care of it yourself", I said, taking my coat off.

"Your assistance is futile", he said weakly.

"Where's a towel I could use for your forehead?".

"...In the cabinet in the hallway on the right".

I rummaged through some things, and I find yellow towel.

I fill a small bowl with cols water, grab a chair, and put the bowl on the floor next to me beside futon.

As I dunk the yellow towel in the water, I hear him mumble something.

"What?", I ask gently so I don't hurt his head.

"Thank you".

I smile lightly and say,"Your welcome", and put the towel on his head.

"Get some shut eye, I'll be back in the morning".

He silently closed his eye and went to sleep.

This happened over the course of 3 weeks.

On the 3rd week, something rather wierd happened.

I walk through the door, and he's sitting on the sofa.

I don't think anything of it, and I put my coat on the hanger, and let my hair loose from it's ponytail.

"It's fucking hot in here!", I complain, opening the door to his balcony.

"Will you cook now?", Sesshomaru said annoyed, but had a hint of hope.

"Duh, why do you think I went to the store?", I said, picking up the grocerie bag and putting it in the kitchen.

I was trying to put the sugar on the top shelf, but I couldn't reach.

"Dammitt!", I said quietly.

Suddenly I felt myself being picked up to the shelf.

I put the sugar on the shelf, and I was put down gently.

I turned to see Sesshomaru behind me.

"I'm hungry", he stated simply as he walked back to the futon to watch t.v.

"Hungry my ass", I mumbled as I put a apron on.

"I heard that", he said from the other room.

I sighed in defeat and turned on the stove.

Walking into the other room, I went to the balcony while I waited for the water to boil for ramen.

The wind blew my hair to the direction of the house, my orange ears twitching in the wind.

I never noticed Sesshomaru get up and walk behind me.

He turned me around so I had to look him in the eyes.

His golden eyes were unreadable, then it happened.

I felt his lips on mine.

At first I was relaxed, then I realized what he had done.

I wished for something to happen to stop this.

Just then, the timer beeped.

Thank god!

He ended the kiss.

I went around him and continued toward the kitchen.

He came in after me.

"What I did...", he began as I bored the noodles in the chicken broth.

"Don't worry about it...", I said, not looking him in the eye.

"I thought you would like to know that your scent got to me, that's all".

Well, that makes me feel better!

"You know, um you can finish this, and I'm going home", I said as I tried to get around him.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go".

I took a deep breath before saying,"Please let me go".

He tensed for a minute, the he let go.

I grabbed my coat, and ran out the door.

"Damn him", I said, walking in a alley way.

"Hey little lady, you lost?".

End Of Chapter

A/N:Please remember I am new to this so please no flames!

Next chapter will have some damsel in distressing, a fight in a bar, and one pissed off cat demon.

Note that Haruka and Arisu are not real.

I just felt bad for Sesshy.

Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3:checking off 3

Chapter3

Chapter3:Checking off #3

"No, I'm not lost, but thank for your concern", I said, tucking my ears under my hair.

"Well, I could get you a ride", he said walking up to me.

"That won't be neccessary", I said quickly.

"Come on, you look like you need a good time, now get in the car", he said, opening the door to the car.

"I said no", I said firmly.

Suddenly, someone behind me grabbed my arms, and threw me against the wall, and the boy came up to my ear and said,"Now we can have a real fun time", and started kissing down my neck.

"Wrong move!", I yelled, backing up, then running up the wall and backflipping behind the perp.

"What the-?".

"Didn't mommy tell you to leave the cat alone?", I smiled darkly, slowly raising my ears.

"Oh fuck, a cat demon!", he said while reaching into his coat pocket.

"Not very bright are you?", I said while high kicking his chin, sending himup, and I jump, smashing the heel of my boot on his face, sening himto the ground with bone breaking force.

After the smoke subsided, I noticed he landed on his car.

"Oh well", I said landing on my feet.

"You're still on probation remember?", said a voice behind me.

"If I'm attacked I have the right to fight back Arisu", I said annoyed as I looked at my razor sharp nails.

"Pushy cat demon".

"Evil dragon demon".

"Half to you!".

"Even better".

"You little-", the small for her age half demon said, barrelling into me, causing us to roll around on the ground.

Then, someone picked them up and seperated them.

"Wow", the person said.

"Hey Miroku", I said as I brushed myself off.

"You remember what today is right?", He said.

"Get black out worthy drunk with a friend at the bar night!", I squeled, me and him knocking our fists together.

"Who's gonna drive?".

"Inuyasha and Kagome said they'd come, Kagome's coming 'cause she doesn't trust Yash".

"True".

"Well, let's get going".

At the bar...

"Another round!", I said loopily, swaying on the bar stool.

"Hey*hiccup*Ruka", Miroku said, swaying worse than I was.

"What?".

"I think*hiccup*Sesshomaru likes*Hiccup*you".

"Don't be*hicc*ridiculous!".

"But I'm serious".

Just then, a boy came and sat beside me.

"How are you my lovely lady?", the boy said grinning.

"I'm ju-ust fine", I said, almost swaying into him.

"You know you're kinda cute", I said dreamily, gently tapping my finger on his nose.

Just then, something yanked my hair back, and smashed me in the face.

I was sent into a table.

I sobered instantly.

I growled, and jumped over the fallen table and yelled,"Who fucking punche me!".

A girl with long blonde hair said,"I did".

"And the reason was?".

"You were seducing my boyfriend".

"And the bitch award goes to...you!".

She snarled and said,"Don't mess with me,I'm a pheonix you human!".

I laughed and said,"You didn't see these?", I said, pointing to my ears.

"I guess they were so small I didn't even notice.

The worst thing you can do to a cat demon, is insult their ears.

The ears are the cat's pride.

I sprang at her, knocking her on the ground, and let's just say she didn't move when seomone finally pulled me off her.

Next thing I know, I'm in the police station.

Again.

for the 425th time.

Seriously.

None of them were as serious as this one, except for the reason I was on probation, which was because I planted on on a officer's face and gave him a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Well, you ain't getting out without bail".

"Can I make a call?".

"One call".

I quickly dialed a number and said,"Hey Sessh...".

End Of Chapter

A/N:So what'd you think?

Haruka's not the brightest person in the world.

So,plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:Questions

I was laying on my mattress when I hear,"Get up Haruka".

I turned and saw Sesshomaru looking rather upset.

The guard let me out, and we walked to the car in complete silence.

When we got in the car though, he started asking questions.

"What were you thinking?".

"That I was just punched in the face and insulted".

"You're reckless you know that, you could've gotten years, or death penalty!".

"Like they could catch me", I said as I turned to the window.

"You are always so ignorant".

"Yeah I'm ignorant, so what?".

"I'm the one who makes the excuses everytime you get in trouble, making my schedule even worse".

I whipped my head to look at him, my eyes glowing with fury.

"Then why do you care huh, why is it that you do this, is it because it gives you satisfaction to see my sarrow, or maybe it's because you need something to replace-".

"Don't you dare mention her!", he bellowed.

"Whatever, I'm out of here", I said, opening the door and jumping out while the car was moving.

I landed on my feet.

I walked until I came to the beach, and I sat on a bench.

"Dammit Rin, why'd you have to leave him alone?", I said to myself, starting to sniff and clench my fists.

Suddenly, gasoline and fire filled my nostrils, and something else...

"Shesshomaru!", I gasped, taking off like a rocket.

I then saw him pinning Inuyasha to a building with his claws coming in, and Kagome on the ground unconsious.

I ran up, and jumped and side-kicked him just as he was about to pierce Inuyasha's heart.

He went crashing into a car.

"Thanks", Inuyasha said, then running to Kagome.

"Get her out of here!", I yelled over the howl of the fire.

"But what about you?".

"Relax, I'll be fine", I said smiling.

He nodded and picked her up and ran.

I turned my attention to Sesshomaru, who's eyes were red.

"Damn", I hissed.

He picked himself up off the car, and drew his sword.

I sighed, and put my hands out, and two giant red and black fans fell into each hand in a blast of fire.

He chuckled darkly and said,"So this is what I get for helping a cat".

"You had no right to hurt them, even less to hurt Kagome!", I yelled going into a stance.

"She was in the way" he said plainly.

"Why you...", I said, breathing for what I was about to say.

"I HATE YOU, I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!".

He flinched, but his eyes stayed red.

"I'm glad we're on the same page".

That was it.

No matter what he was...what he was to me he would pay.

I closed my eyes and called forth my full power.

I opened my eyes, and they were a bright turqoise.

"Dance Of Flames!", I yelled, spinning.

Fire began to engulf me, and when it did, I stopped spinning and shot it at him.

He just sliced through it, and laughed when he saw me on my knees.

"You poured all of your energy into that one attack, now it'll be so easy to kill you", he said running to me with his sword up.

Before he struck, I laughed and said,"That was what I was going for", and he struck.

My world was spinning, cat demons heal just as quickly as they're struck, by I couldn't move, I couldn't hear, couldn't speak, it was like a movie.

I fell to my knees, and he kicked me backwards.

"Pathetic cat demon".

"Yeah well, I'm the cat demon that was your partner", I said, starting to get up.

"I was the one that took care of you when you were sick, I was the one who used to babysit Rin".

"Don't speak of her!".

"But I'm also your friend", was the last sentance I spoke before I succumbed to unconsiousness.

Before I closed my eyes, I saw tenseiga fall to the ground beside me.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room.

At first, it looked like no one was there, then I realized someone was in the corner.

"You're awake", it said.

"What happened?", I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sesshomaru kinda kicked your ass".

"Then you must be...Inuyasha".

"Bingo".

"Well I can't see the person I risked my life to save if they're in the corner".

He chuckled and came into the light.

"Where's everyone".

"No one knows yet".

"Well, where's uh...yeah...him".

"He's at the police station, if there's any chance of bailing him out we better go".

I got out, and checked out, if you call running straight outside checking out.

"Damn you Sesshomaru, just hold on I'm coming!", I thought as I ran to the police station.

End Of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:Too late

I ran into the office.

"Can I help you?", A man said behind a desk.

"Um yes, where is this man?", I asked, picking up a picture of him I got from Inuyasha.

"He is going through...death penalty".

My heart stopped.

I ran into the back of the police office, opening the back door.

There, I saw Sesshomaru with his hands bound with demon binds, and he was just standing there.

The men were lined up with rifles.

"Ready...", I started running.

"Aim...".

I was almost there, my hand was reaching for him.

"Fire!".

Blood spotted on my face as I saw him fall.

"No..no...this can't be happening...".

"Miss, can I help you?".

I turned to them with bright yellow eyes.

"You...you'll all pay!", I said, running at them with my claws.

"F-fire!".

They all fired at me.

A blue barrier went in front of me.

It stopped the bullets, but wouldn't let me through.

I scratched, clawed, bit, punched, kicked, I did everything.

And with each fail, my hope died.

I finally slumped to the ground.

I was gently pounding on the barrier, my head down.

"Haruka..", Arisu said, reaching for my shoulder.

I smacked her hand away.

"Go away..".

"Let's get her home, we need to get Sesshomaru to the hospital", Miroku said.

When I got home, I locked the door, and put down the blinds.

I turned all the lights off except my lamp in my room.

I knew he wasn't going to make it.

So, I was going to end it.

I stared at my hands for about 2 hours, replaying my choice over and over.

Finally, I was ready.

I was ready.

To die.

I opened my cabinet, and got out a small knife.

My hands were shaking, tears were pouring down my cheeks.

I rested the knife on the middle of my chest.

When I was about to pierce, something grabbed my hand and flicked away the knife.

"That wouldn't do you any good you know that?", it said.

Then I recognized who it was.

"You're...supposed to be...".

"Tenseiga can't let its wielder die that easily".

I turned and hugged his kimono, sobbing into it.

I felt strong, protective arms wrap around me.

We were probably like this for about 5 minutes, until he said,"I best be going".

"Oh..", I sniffed, rubbing my eyes.

"I will be back in the morning to see how you are, if I find you dead I will only bring you back".

When he left, I immediatly went to bed.

In the morning, I smelled eggs and rice with pork and chicken.

I yawned, and stretched.

I lazily walked out, and saw Sesshomaru trying to flip the eggs.

I smiled and walked in.

"Like this", I said, grabbing his hands, and making the eggs flip perfectly.

"Hn", was his reply as he went to the rice steamer.

My phone rang saying,"Don't pick it up, there's a fucking girly man drunk on the other end!".

Miroku.

"What dammit?".

"Help!".

"What'd you do this time?".

"These people in black suits are coming in through my window with spotlights!".

"Miroku...", I said sweetly.

I swore I then heard him giggle nervously.

"THERE ARE NO DAMN PEOPLE IN BLACK SUITES COMING THROUGH YOUR WINDOWS WITH SPOTLIGHTS!".

"Yes there are, Sango killing 'em right know".

I heard,"Hurry up and get their asses down here, I can't hold them off for much longer!".

I closed the top and sighed while saying,"Just another day in paradise".

I changed and said,"You better come too, I don't want to have to bail you out of jail".

He did his usual,"Hn", and put the stuff in the fridge, cooked or not.

We got to there house and I lazily opened the door, and the place was quiet.

"Yo, San, Moki-Moki, you here?".

When I walked into the room, I saw a glint of Miroku's staff, and he attacked.

"Begone evil whiskey bottle!", he said slurring, half-heartedly slicing the air with his staff.

I sweat-dropped, then said,"San, where are you?".

Sango came into the room also sweat-dropping while laughing nervously.

"He got drunk, and challenged me to a game of Halo, and when we started, he cracked a cheat, and people in suits came throw the windows in the game, and you know his t.v. is 3-D, and I was so caught in the game, I thought he was asking you to come as well heh heh".

I yelled,"Damn you!", while chasing her around the living room with Miroku's empty whiskey bottle. Sesshomaru just stood there and silently laughed.

Who knew he could laugh?


End file.
